Zuko's Story: Another Path
by Shinryudan
Summary: When Zuko has to face his father in an Agni Kai, something mysterious happens, altering the course of history forever. Serious AU and OC.


Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. AU, and OC.

Zuko walked down the corridor to the chamber where the war council was going to be held. When he tried to go in, the guard stopped him.

"Hey! Why won't you let me in?" Zuko said.

"Sorry, Prince Zuko. Your father has given us explicit orders to keep you and your sister out." the guard said.

Zuko drew back a little, and then saw his uncle Iroh.

"Zuko, you don't need to go into that war council. They're dreadfully boring." he said.

"But, Uncle, if I'm going to be Fire Lord one day, I'm going to need to know how to be an effective leader." Zuko said.

"Fine. If you wish." Iroh said.

Iroh went to the guard, gesturing for him to allow them to pass, which the guard did reluctantly.

Zuko went in and sat down. As Iroh had told him, the meeting was boring, while the general droned on and on. Until the general said something that Zuko was not happy about.

"While the regiment holds them off from the front, we'll launch another attack from behind. What better bait is there, than to use new recruits as fresh meat?" the general said.

"What do you think you're doing!? Those are soldiers, but they have as much a life as you or me!" Zuko yelled.

The room went silent, until Zuko's father spoke.

"Zuko! How dare you speak out of turn! You will settle this in an Agni Kai!" the Fire Lord boomed.

After the meeting was over, Zuko got ready for the Agni Kai, confident he would defeat the old general.

However, he then saw that it was his father he had to face. Zuko pleaded for mercy, begging his father to stop.

"You must atone for your mistake, Prince Zuko! Face me like a true Crown Prince of the Fire Nation!" Ozai said.

As Ozai raised his hand to fire at Zuko, something suddenly overtook Zuko. Zuko's eyes began to glow, and on his back, an intricate tattoo design appeared. Zuko realized he was looking at himself from outside his body. Zuko grabbed his father's wrist.

"So, you wish to strike your own son down? This is a most grievous act on your part, Ozai. You shall know true pain and suffering. Know true feeling in your cold heart!" a voice that was not Zuko's said.

The voice was dissonant, like multiple voices on top of each other. Zuko saw himself firebend like he'd never seen anyone else firebend before. It was almost like a graceful dance, but still retaining a recognizable pattern that characterized firebending. White fire burst forth from his hands, while he backflipped through the air, he was like a white flaming meteor.

Ozai beheld his son horrified, realizing he might die. Ozai's red bursts were weak and insignificant against Zuko's white flames. He stumbled backward, being beaten back with no effort.

On the sidelines, Iroh was dumbstruck, seeing his nephew's apparent talent. While he was proud of Zuko's newfound power, he was frightened to see his own brother brutally defeated by his own son. Azula looked on in horror and amazement. She was both finally pleased that Zuko was demonstrating power, but also scared that the only person who actually gave her meaning was being defeated before her own eyes.

The entire audience was taken aback by this sudden display of power and talent by Zuko. They gasped when the final blow was struck.

Zuko had Ozai on the ground, and then generated a blade of white flame, which he then used to sear a gash across his father's chest.

Ozai screamed in agony, as he saw his son burn him, and still sparing his life.

The voice again spoke, "See how I have destroyed you, you fool. You are weak, and you are nothing. I shall spare your life, so you may wallow in your shame and humiliation. Perhaps when you learn your folly, you can return to the world."

Zuko suddenly saw through his own eyes again. It really had happened. His father had been defeated by him. His eyes were small and dark, like a child that was driven into a corner.

Zuko went toward Ozai, saying, "Father... I..."

Ozai's eyes suddenly focused on Zuko, and screamed, "Stay away! Please, I don't want to die!"

Two guards carried Ozai away, whimpering. The audience left, and Zuko returned to his room. He stared at the painting of his mother. Then, the Fire Sages came in. They approached Zuko, with the head sage speaking first.

"Prince Zuko, during the Agni Kai, we sensed the presence of Avatar Roku in the temple. We believe the spirit of Roku was channeled in the throne room, given the relationship between Fire Lord Sozin and Roku. Through you."

"What does this mean? The spirit of the Avatar is trying to find a new host? Did we truly wipe out the Air Nomads?" Zuko said.

"No. It means that Roku has been watching over us, even in death. Given the situation, and our advisory positions to Fire Lord Ozai, we believe that it is necessary to recall your mother to the Fire Nation, and clear her of all charges." he said.

"Charges? What are you talking about? My mother has done nothing! How dare you accuse her!" Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, your mother was banished from the Fire Nation, for poisoning Fire Lord Azulon, in order to save you. Knowing the consequences, she helped Ozai do this. She had a good heart, and clearly had others' interests at heart." one sage said.

"We have asked your uncle to serve as his proxy, but he refuses, as he has no heir to succeed him. We wish to pardon your mother, and place her on the throne. However, you are the Crown Prince. Being the heir, we believe we must tell you, before returning her here." another sage said.

Zuko sat down, his face in his hands. Zuko sat up, and spoke.

"Very well. As Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, I hereby grant you permission to clear my mother, Princess Ursa, of charges of treason against the Fire Nation, and abdicate my right to succeed the throne, until I am of age and readiness to do so." he said.

The sages left, and Zuko was able to think to himself.

"Mother is coming home... But why did she leave... Without telling me?" he said.


End file.
